Crash Bandicoot Brawl
Crash Bandicoot: Brawl Bash is a fighting game , it wIll be on Xbox 360, Wii U and PS3 on 2015. Story Dr. N. Tropy Decided To Conquer The Islands , He Challenged The Best Fighter In A Fighting Match , If He Won , He Will Destroy The Islands , If He Lose , He Will be Locked Up. Fighters and Their Stats Teams Levels There are 26 Levels in the game. each of the levels have 5 rounds. if a player wins 2 round the level is complete. if all four players win a round each, the fifth round is the decider round. Each Character has TV Screenshot of themselves in each of the levels that they are Mentioned in except Sonic, Spyro and Shadow because they don't have levels with their names mentioned because they are guests. * Oxide Base (Oxide's Level) * Tiny Coliseum (Tiny's Level) * Dingodile Jungles (Dingodile's Level) * Coco Corals (Coco's Level) * Fakers' Volcano (Fake Crash's Level) * Crash Pyramids (Crash's Level) * Japanese Academy (Nina's Level) * Cortex Castle (Cortex's Level) * Polar Mountains (Polar's Level) * Tiger Ruins (Pura's Level) * Brio Labs (Brio's Level) * Space Station Rift (Mega-Mix's Level) * Motor Tracks (Von Clutch's Level) * Komodo Town (Komodo Joe's Level) * Possom Track (Pasadena's Level) * Crunch Canyon (Crunch's Level) * Carbon Crash Peaks (Carbon Crash's Level) * N. Gin Factories (N. Gin's Level) * Koala Caves (Kong's Level) * Penguin Lakes (Penta's Level) * Papu Volcano (Papu Papu's Level) * Roo Glaciers (Ripper Roo's Level) * Poteroo Temples (Pinstripe's Level) * Gruesome Volcanoes (Evil Crash's Level) * Tropy Base (N. Tropy's Level) Story Mode There are 26 Levels in the game. each of the levels have 5 rounds. if a player wins 2 round the level is complete. if all four players win a round each, the fifth round is the decider round. after 2 levels, the third level is a boss level that only has three rounds with it's selected fighter that the player must challenge. You can Only Play as Team Crash, Team Motor, Team Cortex and Team Monster. You Can Only Play as the Team Lead in the Warp Room. When the Team Leader enters a level, you can choose between the 3 team members; a leader, a sidekick or brawn. Warp Room 1: Jungle * Oxide Base * Tiny Coliseum * Boss: Papu Volcano Warp Room 2: Ice * Dingodile Jungles * Coco Corals * Boss: Roo Glaciers Warp Room 3: Pyramids * Fakers' Volcano * Crash Pyramids * Boss: Poteroo Temples Warp Room 4: Volcano * Japanese Academy * Cortex Castle * Boss: Gruesome Volcanoes Warp Room 5: Temples * Polar Mountains * Tiger Ruins * Boss: Tropy Base Warp Room 6: Labs * Brio Labs * Space Station Rift * Motor Tracks * Komodo Town * Possom Track * Crunch Canyon * Carbon Crash Peaks * N. Gin Factories * Koala Caves * Penguin Lakes Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Games